Fake Misao
Through scanning the memories of the original, a fake was created by Quval. Much like Misao himself, he was a human who could transform into , the Sixth Ranger of the Zyuohgers. Character History Having to have revenge on Ginis for destroying his planet, Quva created a clone copy of Ginis via scanning Naria's memory with Bangray's hand to capture Misao so the Zyuohgers would think the real Ginis captured him, and created a copy of Misao for the Zyuohgers to find in the mansion. After they found "Misao", Ginis attacked the Zyuohgers. During the fight, Quval summoned six cloned Players, a clone copy of Azald and his treachery to Ginis. With the clone Misao's support, he is able to convince the Zyuohgers to fight with him to destroy Ginis. Both sides attacked to Deathgalien leader, but he used the Gift memory core to absorb the planet's power and transform into Shin Ginis. He revealed to Quval that he was well aware of what Quval was plotting and allowed it to play out. Ginis destroyed three Player clones, clone Azald and clone-Misao, which revealed Quval's manipulation of Zyuohgers in fighting Ginis. Powers and Abilities *'Human Physiology:' As one of the two human members of the Zyuohgers, Misao lacks both a Zyuman form as well as a tail that can alert him to the presence of hostile forces. However, being a human allows Misao to use Zyuoh The Light to transfer a Zyuman's power into himself, adding their abilities to his own. Doing so however shortens the life of the donating Zyuman, resulting in Misao using this ability only in times of utmost necessity. Especially since the process is irreversible, as seen when Yamato tried and failed to use his Zyuoh Changer to return Larry's Zyuman Power. * : As a result of receiving Zyuman power from three Zyumans thanks to Ginis, Misao gained the ability to utilize their powers and abilities in order to fight as one of the Zyuohgers. **'Evil Sense:' As a result of receiving the Rhino Zyuman's Zyuman Power, Misao now has sensitive hands that can sense evil through his sense of touch. He can tell how much evil is within the essence of others and decide how threatening they are based on the amount he senses. **'Alternate Form:' Zyuoh The World is able to transform into 3 different forms from the Rhino Man, Wolf Man and Crocodile Man. **'Enhanced Strength:' As a result of receiving a Rhino Zyuman's power, Misao's strength has been greatly enhanced. Using all his power, The World can even lift an entire building. **'Mediumship:' Misao can communicate with the spirits of the dead Zyuman whose powers are inside of him. Zyuoh The World is Zyuoh the World's primary form. This power was gained when the life essence of a rhinoceros Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Rhinoceros side activating his black form and powers. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (rod mode) Mecha *Cube Rhinos Attacks * : Zyuoh The World and the other Zyuohgers transform into a giant claw which slashes the opponent. - Wolf Form= is one of Zyuoh The World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a wolf Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh the Light to the Wolf side activating his silver form and powers. In this form he has immense speed and prefers to shoot rather than attack at close range. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (gun mode) Mecha *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh the World shoots a powerful blast that takes the form of Cube Wolf. - Crocodile Form= is one of Zyuoh the World's alternate forms. This power was gained when the life essence of a crocodilian Zyuman was drained and infused into Misao. To access this form he turns the cube on his Zyuoh The Light to the Crocodile side activating his gold form and powers. In this form he is physically stronger and prefers to attack at close range. This fake Zyuoh The World never assumed this form. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod (staff mode) Mecha *Cube Crocodile Attacks * : Zyuoh the World delivers a powerful slash that takes the form of Cube Crocodile. - Great Instinct Awakened= With , Zyuoh the World uses the sum total of all his animal powers. His crocodile side provides him with a tail for a right arm while his wolf side gives him claws on his hand for the left. He is also armed with armor provided by his rhino side. Arsenal *Zyuoh The Light *Zyuoh The GunRod Mecha *Cube Rhinos *Cube Crocodile *Cube Wolf Attacks * : Zyuoh the World charges at the enemy and hits them with his rhino horns. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal As with the original, this version of Misao is portrayed by . As Zyuoh The World, his suit actor is . Notes *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Sixth Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Zyuohgers Category:Sentai Silver Category:Sentai 7 Category:Sentai 8 Category:Sentai 9 Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Canine-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Gold Category:Sentai Earth-elemental Ranger Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers